


Unforgettable;

by fayrenz



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrenz/pseuds/fayrenz
Summary: "Unforgettable memories aren't those that just happen. Unforgettable memories are those that you make happen."





	Unforgettable;

The bus was nearly empty when Minho got in. He smiled a little as he waded in, taking the last row and putting his bag on the seat next to him. He owned a perfectly fine car and could use the school bus if he didn’t want to drive, but he took the public bus every day instead, even if he had to walk half a mile to the bus stop, even if riding this bus meant reaching home half an hour late. And the reason he went through all this trouble had just got on the bus as well.

Taemin casually looked around as he walked carefully down the aisle, passing all the vacant seats and stopping right next to Minho’s. Minho took his bag off the seat and Taemin dropped down on the space he had cleared, fumbling in his bag, removing a book. He opened it and revealed two tickets to the prom in the folds of the pages.

“I got them,” He whispered, softly snapping the book shut after Minho had gotten a look, “But it’s okay not to go. My brother switched to a night shift on prom night so we can do something at my place instead.”

Minho took his hand gently and entangled their fingers, “Okay.”

Taemin did not usher the conversation, knowing that Minho was thinking about it still, which was indeed true. He was softly rubbing his fingers on Taemin’s knuckles as the bus took an elongated path home and soon Taemin’s head dropped softly on his shoulder, breaking his trail of thoughts.

He looked to his side, finding his pretty eyes closed, the sides of his small nose flaring periodically, his plump but slightly chapped lips ajar. Taemin often fell asleep like this despite the effort they made to spend the last of their day together, with a little more freedom, without the unwanted eyes watching. They were in the last year of high school and taking college entrance exam prep classes after school. It was hectic and Minho would have fallen asleep too if it wasn’t for the fact that he needed to properly lie down for sleep to overcome him.

But for him, these moments were not wasted. In these moments, he could feel Taemin’s warmth against him, feel the rhythmic, soft vibrations of his existence. The air around him was a mingling of both their scents. Taemin was the most unrestrained, most beautiful when he slept like this…and the fact in itself that Taemin could fall asleep without a care on his shoulder reflected how much he trusted him.

He watched over him fondly a while before snuggling closer to adjust himself to Taemin’s comfort and then turned to look at the darkening skies.

Minho wanted to go to the prom. Minho knew Taemin wanted to go as well. They could even go, but they would have to go as friends. They lived in a small, conservative town where everyone knew each other. His mom had been accepting when he told her about Taemin, but she asked him not to tell his father yet because he would not take it well. She had explained to him that it was important for his father to know, but it was more important for him to have a safe place if things go wrong when he tells him. So it had been a secret. A secret they had been carefully taking care of for a year.

Taemin’s parents weren’t around anymore and he lived with his elder brother. Fortunately, Taemin’s brother knew everything and was accepting, even of the fact that they wanted to keep it a secret.

Although everything seemed smooth, it wasn’t. They had a few fights before because they were confused and gullible, They easily misunderstood things and easily did things that could be misunderstood because it was their first time, because they were too caught up in their own selves. They hurt each other many times without having the intention to. It was hard, acknowledging their feelings, it was harder, deciding to act on them…it was hardest to continue to act on them when it was easier to just give up.

Taemin would never know…of the nights Minho cried himself to sleep…because he was wavering …because he was hurting both of them, unable to decide if he should just give up.

He found all of his answers when Taemin gave up.

That day, Taemin had been smiling at him despite how hard it was, saying it was okay, saying they could be friends…or just strangers…saying that perhaps they can try again one day if things got better…or never at all, if he thought that to be right.

When Taemin walked away, Minho realized how much he loved him…and how much  _Taemin_  loved him. He knew then…that…the last thing he wanted was to never try at all. He had caught Taemin’s wrist and pulled him into his embrace without a second thought, uncaring that anyone could walk in any moment into the Chemistry lab they had been talking in.

That was the first time he saw Taemin cry. That was the first time Taemin saw him cry as well.

Their love that had been on the verge of shattering, had not. And no one remains the same after experiencing that shattering pain, even if it was for a fleeting period. They had changed, their love had too. They had trivial fights in between…but they were just what they were. Trivial. At the end of it, they were always past it…sharing a silence full of unsaid yet understood apologies. Minho would always break it, whispering three words that neither of them had the courage to speak often.

_I love you._

  
Minho softly kissed the top of Taemin’s head, stirring him awake. Taemin woke up, his eyes hazy, yet a little smile on his face, “Our stop is close?”

“Yes.”

Taemin straightened up and looked to Minho, realizing from his gaze that he was still caught up in his thoughts, “What happened?” He asked softly and Minho blinked.

_Three words that he should be saying more often._

“I love you,” He whispered, lifting their entangled palms and kissing Taemin’s knuckles, “It’s just that…I love you.”

Taemin grew bashful at his sudden words and gesture, yet he smiled and whispered back,  “And I, you.”  
  


* * *

  
The Chemistry lab was lit only by the light coming from the windows. Minho stood near the window, watching people walk out from cabs and cars one by one, coming in as a group, or as partners. Everyone was dressed in their best…but Minho still felt queasy about his suit and neatly gelled hair.

They had decided to go in the end…and Minho knew…that though they wanted to spend this night as just about any other couple, they couldn’t if they came here. Taemin had slowly grown attached to the idea of spending time alone at his place…but it was him who had asked him to prom all of a sudden, just two hours before the event…on the phone. Taemin seemed hesitant but he said yes, and here he was, waiting for him, trying to find him in the crowd that was entering the hall. He was growing impatient…worried even…because he had been watching the front for a long time and now there was barely anyone around. The music had grown louder as well.

He bit his lip, getting reminded of how the last couple of hours had gone by.

It had been hard to make it. He had wasted too much time, convincing the teacher to leave the Chemistry lab open for a few hours. He owned only one tie, which he couldn’t find and he had to wear one of his father’s weird ones. His car was in repair, his parents were using the other one…and the buses weren’t running. He felt like the universe wanted to tell him it was a bad idea…but he wanted to do it. He wanted to give both Taemin and him…a night that they could remember…and not a night that would get muddled up with any other night that they would spend together in the future.

The door opened right then and Minho turned around, finding Taemin enter. He was wearing black skinnies, a leather jacket, and boots. The only formal piece of clothing in his attire was his white mandarin button down inside. His hair, though combed, was still moist at the ends and the smell of his shampoo was wafting in the air.

Taemin noticed Minho staring and he blushed, explaining, “I don’t have a suit…and my brother’s suits are just loose and ugly.” He paused, “And I didn’t want to wade through a formal crowd dressed like this…so I had to look for another entrance. That was what made me late. I’m sorry.”

Minho couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He wasn’t dressed in formals…but it was evident he had made an effort. He looked stunning…and Minho didn’t care if his gaze was giving away what he was thinking.

“Don’t stare at me like that,” Taemin whispered, averting his gaze and Minho finally looked away as well, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

“And don’t be so uncomfortable,” Taemin added, “You look way more handsome in a suit than I had imagined.”

“Thank you,” Minho answered, embarrassed. He extended his arm, “The music is loud enough.” He said, “Would you like to dance?”

Taemin took his hand and they began dancing, slowly going from awkward to comfortable. By the next song, they were closer in each other’s arms. “I’m sorry,” Minho whispered as they slowly swayed, “To make you rush like this…for the trouble you had to take.” He paused, “I’m sorry for every word and every silence of mine that has hurt you. I’m sorry for every action I have or have not taken that has caused you the slightest of pain. I’m sorry for everything…and I’m thankful for you. I’m thankful that I can love you…and I feel blessed because you love me too.”

Taemin lifted his chin from Minho’s shoulder and looked at him, feeling the weight of those words in the tone of his voice.

“It might be too late, or too early for me to ask this,” Minho continued, smiling softly, “Will you stay by my side for as long as you can?”

Taemin bit his lip, his face flushing as he sniffled, “For as long as I live,” He whispered and he grew closer, kissing Minho. Minho cupped his face, kissing him back passionately, reaffirming the words he had confessed upon his lips. They broke a short while later, breathing erratic, and Minho pecked his lips before he grabbed his waist and swayed him to the sudden change in the music, laughing as Taemin caught onto his shoulders, startled.

Hearing Minho’s laughter resonate, Taemin stepped onto his foot intentionally as payback but Minho just pecked his cheek and Taemin couldn’t help but smile, letting it slide.

And they danced for a while more, to the faint upbeat music pouring into their space from underneath, living the night that they would always remember.


End file.
